Drable Jealous KyuMin Yaoi
by KyuMin Cho
Summary: Kecemburuan memang terkadang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan. dan Kyuhyun bersyukur, ia mempunyai seorang karakter yang dewasa dalam menghadapi Sifat cemburunya. KyuMin Fic! Yaoi! and Newbie!


Matahari terlihat sudah menampakan setengah sinarnya di ufuk timur sana. Membuat sebagian bumi ini menerang karena cahayanya.  
Nyanyian khas burung yang bertengger di pepohonan mengalun indah di pagi yang damai ini.

Cahaya itu nampak menerobos masuk melalui celah cendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mencoba untuk menyapa sang penghuni yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

"Eungh...," lenguhan serak itu mengalun dari bibir pinkish milik seorang namja manis.

"Eungh.., Sesakh." ucap namja manis itu parau. Mata bulat bak rubah tersebut nampak mengerjap imut mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menyapa retina matanya.  
Di dalam setengah kesadarannya, ia merasakan sesak seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Tapi, ia tidak perlu mencoba berpikir siapa manusia yang berani memeluknya di saat ia sadar bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan polos.

"Sesak. Lepaskan tanganmu, Kyunnie." Sang namja manis nampak sedang mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya setelah kesadarannya penuh. Tapi, seseorang yang di panggil 'Kyunnie' tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Kyuhyun bodoh. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Sang namja manis nampak sudah mengumpat kesal. Bola matanya menyipit tajam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun -Pelaku yang memeluk- malah bertanya dengan santai tanpa melepaskan dekapannya sama sekali.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Ketus sang namja manis -Lee Sungmin- kesal. Kyuhyun cengengesan. Sungmin pias. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia terkutuk seperti Kyuhyun? Okey, itu berlebihan. Tapi, Kyuhyun kan memang iblis. Dan semua iblis merupakan makhluk terkutuk.  
Ah, abaikan -_-

Sungmin yang sudah mulai kesalpun menarik dirinya dengan cepat sehingga kini ia terlepas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin bersorak dalam hati.

"Hyung aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama." rengek Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil. Ia memang tidak tahu diri, dan tidak tahu umur.

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang bangun dan cepat mandi." Sungmin memerintah dengan nada lembut seraya mencoba bangun dari posisi rebahannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pipi bulat itu nampak merona merah ketika ia melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. Belum lagi keadaan ranjang yang kacau, dan pakaian yang tercecer di lantai kamar.  
Oh, benar. Ia dan Kyuhyun semalam memang telah melakukan kegiatan 'This and that'  
Salahkan Kyuhyun yang terus menggodanya dan tentu saja Sungmin yang tergoda oleh Kyuhyun. Jadilah kegiatan itu terjadi.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tebal. Terlihat seperti menggoda Sungminnya.

Sungmin salah tingkah. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah karena ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Apanya yang kenapa? Sudah. Aku ingin mandi." Sungmin menjawab ketus seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memunguti pakaiannya di lantai kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Drrtt.., Drrtt.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sebuah ponsel yang tampak bergetar di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya.  
Itu ponsel Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniat untuk tidak peduli karena ponsel merupakan barang privasi. Jadi, ia tidak akan mencoba membuka pesan masuk itu. Tapi, setelah ia ingat bahwa ia merupakan kekasih namja pemilik ponsel itu ia pun mulai berpikir bahwa itu tidak apa-apa.

'Masa bodoh. Aku kekasihnya, dan Sungmin hyung tidak akan marah.' ujarnya dalam hati. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun mengambil Ponsel itu dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

'Huh? Pesan dari Sunny SNSD?'

Kyuhyun menyernyit tidak suka ketika ia mengetahui pengirim pesan itu.

'Baiklah. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membacanya.'

**Sunny SNSD : Selamat pagi Sungminnie oppa ^^)**

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang tidak penting. Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati.  
'Cari perhatian.'

Kyuhyun mulai berani membuka kotak masuk di ponsel Sungmin. Jemarinya bergerak kebawah. Dan ia dapat melihat lagi-lagi nama Sunny SNSD tertera di kotak masuk itu.

**Sunny SNSD : Happy birthday Sungminnie oppa 3 **  
**Semoga kau selalu bahagia. **

Kyuhyun melotot membaca pesan itu. Bukan, itu bukan tentang pesannya. Tapi, itu tentang emoticon yang Sunny pakai di pesan itu.

'Apa-apaan emoticon Love itu?'

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dan marah. Jiwa tempramennya menguar.  
Di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Cho Kyuhyun badmood dan ingin mengamuk. Atmosfir di ruangan itu bahkan sudah sangat mencekam. Jika ini sebuah komik, maka sudah di pastikan ruangan ini akan di penuhi oleh kabut gelap yang menyeramkan.

**Ceklek~!**

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar mandi berderit bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang memakai kimono mandi keluar.

"Eh?" Sungmin merasakan aura tidak enak tepat ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangan matanya bergerak menuju seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan tajam dan sedang memegang ponsel yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

'Eh, ponsel?'

Sungmin melotot horor.

"Hyung, kau masih dekat dengan Sunny?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"T-tidak.., maksudku, aku dan Sunny tidak terlalu dekat." Sungmin gugup. Kalimatnya terbata dan bergetar. Bukan karena ia berbohong, tapi, lebih kepada ketakutan.

"Pembohong! Bukankah sudah aku bilang tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Sunny?!" Kyuhyun bertambah marah. Mendegar kalimat Sungmin yang bergetar membuat ia berpikir bahwa Sungmin berbohong.

"Demi tuhan Kyu. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ck, kau tahu? Dia menyukaimu. Oleh karena itu aku melarangmu untuk tidak dekat dengannya!" Kyuhyun membentak. Dan itu mampu membuat Sungmin ikut tersulut emosi. Entah kemana ketakutannya menguap. Ia benci ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya.

"Cukup, Kyuhyun. Kau kekanakan! Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba marah seperti ini?"

"Lagipula. Sunny hanya temanku. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." tambah Sungmin dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya berharap agar Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kyuhyun kalap.

"Dia menyukaimu dan aku dapat melihatnya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan seseorang?!" Kyuhyun bangkit seraya berteriak marah.

PRAKK!

Sungmin memandang horor. Butuh beberapa detik untuk ia menyadari bahwa kini, ponselnya telah hancur di lantai dingin sana akibat di banting keras oleh Kyuhyun. Sang pelaku malah berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Sungmin menatap kosong ke arah ponselnya.  
Ia menghampiri benda itu dan memungutnya.

'Jika PSP si bodoh itu berada di hadapanku. Aku bersumpah akan membantingnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.' Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati.  
Perasaannya antara kecewa, marah, dan juga bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuatnya membenci Namja Cho pencemburu itu.

'Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak dapat membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun.' Sungmin berujar dalam hati seraya memandang pintu kamar mandi. Ia berdiri kemudian berniat berganti pakaian. Detik itu juga, Sungmin berpikir akan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun setelah ini, dan melupakan kejadian hari ini. dan lagi-lagi, Sungmin harus berperan sebagai pihak yang dewasa dalam hubungannya bersama Kyuhyun.

Terkadang, dalam sebuah hubungan itu memang di perlukan setitik masalah kecil. Bukankah suatu kepercayaan terjadi karena ada konflik sebelumnya? Dengan ini, Sungmin berharap semoga kepercayaan dalam hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan semakin kuat. Maka, kekuatan cinta mereka pun akan semakin erat dan kokoh.

FIN ^^

Repost dari Fb ^^


End file.
